The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for scanning a color or monochrome image on a document and making a copy of the image, such as a digital color/monochrome copying machine.
In general, what is important for this type of copying machine is the image quality.
Heretofore, if the quality of the image the copying machine makes is poor, the user calls a serviceperson to have the copying machine repaired. The serviceperson relies on his or her own experience to locate the section (the scanner section, the image processing section, or the printer section) that causes the degradation of the image quality. Sometimes, it is not easy for the serviceperson to locate the cause of the degradation. In such a case, it may be necessary to output a copy of an image again and again, using consumables, such as paper and toner, in large quantities. In addition, a long time is required for the check, increasing the service cost.